


❝maybe it's not our fault❞

by orphan_account



Series: Life in a fairytale [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Summer, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When laying on the picnic blanket they shower each other with kisses, fingers brushing against one another and their hair becomes messy along with lips that can't stop curving upwards. The warm laughter that fills the blue skies jumps on the wildflowers that paint their surroundings golden.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Life in a fairytale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	❝maybe it's not our fault❞

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to use Yerin Baek`s song in a one shot, so i finally did that, though the song itself is quite sad this fic is completely the opposite.

The feeling had bloomed between the three people, intoxicating them with the scent of hyacinths and lilys. They weren't aware of the blossoms that came between them, yet unknowingly they watered them, took care and embraced them. 

Whenever he could, jaemin held renjun`s hand so that they wouldn't drown in the ocean of petals. They continuously looked for each other that went by unnoticed. Neither of them knew when it started, but just like the beds of flowers, they accepted everything.

Jeno and renjun had become too familiar with one another, but that happened so they wouldn't lose each other. The simple gestures of affection locked their hearts together, both unaware of the events that shaped their future.

Renjun knew that the feelings will never go away among the three of them, and certainly he didn't mind, neither did he regret being wrapped around their finger with lace so soft it could almost break, but as far as they live, the lace becomes stronger, more stable to everything that might break the three apart.

Though, maybe it's not their fault.

When laying on the picnic blanket they shower each other with kisses, fingers brushing against one another and their hair becomes messy along with lips that can't stop curving upwards. The warm laughter that fills the blue skies jumps on the wildflowers that paint their surroundings golden. 

The sun won't hesitate to encourage the young ones, letting them fool around as much as their hearts desired. Running through forests and wet grass during the early morning and when the light hides behind the edge of the earth, watching closely as the greenery blinks at them. Collecting shells at the beach and looking for sea glass that they could gift each other, trying to see how the stone bends the light into different colours.

The letter that once was ripped apart and sent into air found its pieces and became one again. As renjun`s tears were wiped away and those loving eyes looked back at him, if felt as if he was under a spell by the cherry blossoms that guided his way through heartbreak. The pink hair glowed under the faint sunlight that broke through the sliding door, and that's when renjun became certain that life turns itself around, and that the letter no longer has any meaning. 

Jeno had taught him the gentleness of existing. Suddenly every space that the sun touched reflected back the rays, lighting up the world as they lived. The other loved to collect yellow flowers, in early spring he pressed buttercups while later on he got his hands on chrysanthemums, even giving renjun one of the petals. Often jeno made flower crowns out of dandelions and daffodils, crowing the older as their prince. It became so absurd how much renjun missed, never noticing the simple things that manage to spark joy.

To renjun it seemed like jeno and jaemin were sculpted by God's hands, simply more than devine from their visuals to what stars shined inside their chests. And perhaps that's what brainwashed him to being able to love again. Yet not just anyone, only jaemin and jeno, no one else could be compared. Neither did anyone else gift renjun another chance.

So what Renjun did was cherish the people he got. When his skin happened to touch either of them or his lips hover above theirs, it became the shy truth that they planted in the middle of all three. Surely enough some day the plant would grow so tall to reach the clouds and drop eggs of gold.

It couldn't have been their fault, to exist among each other and love. To let their feelings spill and dance around a huge opera stage as the orchestra leads them. Maybe they aren't sure on what they wanted, or maybe they were scared of what would come next, but what they knew for sure was that they don't want to let go of each other yet. Perhaps not as long as they walk among others.

As jaemin leaned in and his lips almost touched renjun`s ear, he whispered some words, but to renjun those weren't just s o m e words, they meant more than they probably were worth to others. Jeno leaned in on renjun`s other side, his warm breath announcing the same words jaemin had slipped to wander around the latter's skull. 

Jeno had gathered up his courage and held one of renjun`s cheeks with his hand, kissing the other on the corner of his lips, and renjun`s heart had turned into a pebble that skipped over a river, the weather became warmer. 

Jaemin laughed silently and he gave renjun a kiss, too, but nowhere near his lips, but rather on renjun`s jawline. And when jeno and jaemin gave each other a peck, renjun smiled at the sight, knowing that it was all he ever wished for.


End file.
